


I'm Proud Of You Son

by This_isnt_my_real_name



Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on the tweets where Dream says he's pregnant, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, He/They pronouns for dream, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Marriage, Married Couple, No need to read the other parts of the series, One Shot, Or does he, Post-Wedding, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), RIP, Sad Ending, Single Parents, There is a hint of editor!Wilbur, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur does not support the marriage, Wilbur is cold :), well technically, you know the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name
Summary: "Congratulations, Dream." Wilbur gave the man who declared war on the nation he founded a strained smile while they shook hands."Thank you, Soot." The man wearing a porcelain mask with a drawn on smiley face said.It's kinda awkward for Wilbur to be invited to his enemy wedding, but it just so happens to be his son's wedding also.Luckily, the marriage doesn't last long.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, I think - Relationship, it doesn't even last long, it's more of a crack
Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982534
Comments: 47
Kudos: 584





	I'm Proud Of You Son

**Author's Note:**

> lol, I'm not big on shipping IRL people (as long as you respect the CC and their boundaries it's fine by me), but I just couldn't resist writing Fundy and Dream 'wedding'.

Flowers and fabrics decorated a hallway, as two men stood in the middle. 

"Congratulations, Dream." Wilbur gave the man who declared war on the nation he founded a strained smile while they shook hands.

"Thank you, Soot." The man wearing a porcelain mask with a drawn on smiley face said. 

They let each other's hands go.

" _So_ ," his fake smile turns into one of mischief as he crosses his arms, "can I finally see what's under your mask?"

Now, even if he couldn't see the man's expression, he _could_ hear the man's infamous wheezing.

They raise their hand, to 'fix' the mask. "No, Soot. My _beautiful_ face is only for my _beautiful_ husband to see." 

He lets out a bark of laughter. 

"Narcissist."

The man shrugs, "be careful, Soot. _This_ narcissist is _your_ son-in-law." They turn around, waving goodbye before throwing an ender pearl through the nearest balcony ledge.

He scoffs, and _he's_ the dramatic one.

Leaning on the balcony rails, he takes a deep breath of air. 

One, 

Two,

Three.

And he let it go. 

One,

Two,

Three.

' _Wow, it's cold.'_

His ear twitches as the balcony door opens before closing with a click. Stopping next to him was a fox hybrid and the newly wedded husband of Dream - his son, Fundy.

"What did you think of the wedding, dad?" His son looks at him nervously, ears and tail twitching in anticipation.

He grins, putting his hand on his son's shoulders, "A great wedding son. I couldn't have done it better myself." His voice was filled with warmth, and _no_ his voice wasn't wobbling.

His son turns away from him - a smile appearing on the fox's face, with the tail wrapping around their leg.

"It sucks that it's not real, though." His son says quietly.

"What?"

~~_Laughing,_ ~~

"Fundy? What do you mean?"

~~_Screaming,_ ~~

"Dad," turning towards him, a mutilated face stares back at him, "why didn't you stop Techno?"

He blinks. 

He looks down from the roof he was perched on. He hears Tommy's anguished cry paired with Techno's laughter as he overlooks the crowd. 

Well, the remains of them. 

  
  


He can't even tell which mutilated body is his son's.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wasn't lying when I said it doesn't last long. Lol. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
